fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odwiedziny
Pan Flynn odwiedza swoją rodzinę. Fineasz i Ferb mówią mu, że kiedyś Fretkę coś porwało i mówiła zaszyfrowanym językiem. Ojciec próbuje pomóc synowi. Tymczasem Moranica zastanawia się dlaczego niektóre rzeczy w Spółce Zło zniknęły. Bohaterowie *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Pan Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Odcinek (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; rodzinka je śniadanie. Ktoś puka do drzwi) Linda: Proszę wejść! (Do domu wchodzi pan Flynn) Pan Flynn: Cześć rodzinko i Lawrence! (głaszcze Pepe) Cześć Pepe! Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz i Fretka: Cześć tato! Ferb: Dzień dobry. Linda: Cześć skarbie! A cóż tak dzisiaj przyszedłeś? Pan Flynn: Chciałem was odwiedzić. Skoro mieszkam w Danville to przecież mogę was teraz odwiedzać kiedy chcę. Fretka: Tylko po to tutaj przyszedłeś? Pan Flynn: Nie, bo przyniosłem też prezenty! Fretka: To zapraszamy! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Odwiedziny (W Spółce Zło; Moranica chodzi od ściany do ściany) Dundersztyc: A ty co tak chodzisz od ściany do ściany? Moranica: Zastanawiam się. Dundersztyc: Nad czym? Nad twoim życiem? Moranica: Zastanawiam się dlaczego niektóre rzeczy zniknęły. Dundersztyc: Może chciały od ciebie uciec, jak najszybciej i dlatego tak bez słowa zniknęły? Moranica: To nie jest śmieszne! Ja mówię poważnie! Dundersztyc: Ty + poważność? Jakoś mi się tutaj nie równa. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Tato ty jesteś wynalazcą i jak byłeś w moim wieku to budowałeś różne wynalazki? Pan Flynn: Tak, a co? Fineasz: Bo kiedyś zbudowaliśmy molekularny głos, a potem Fretka nam to zabrała i chciała pokazać to mamie, lecz nie udało jej się to, ponieważ jakiś portal ją tak jakby porwał, a jak wróciła to mówiła zaszyfrowanym językiem. Próbowaliśmy to rozszyfrować, ale wtedy się nie dało, bo ekran monitora się wyłączał. Później monitora się już nie dało włączyć. To pomożesz nam w rozszyfrowaniu tego słowa? Pan Flynn: Pewnie synku! Tylko musicie powiedzieć jakie to słowo było. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Moranica, właśnie mnie olśniło! Przecież ja umiem przewidzieć przyszłość. Moranica: No to przewiduj! Dundersztyc: Próbuję ją przewidzieć, lecz coś mi nie idzie. Moranica: Jak nie idzie? Tego się nie da przewidzieć? Dudnersztyc: Chyba nie. Moranica: Jakiś błąd sytemu czy co? Dundersztyc: Najwyraźniej. Moranica: Chyba raczej błąd mózgu. (W ogródku; pan Flynn siedzi przed laptopem, a obok jego Fretka, która jest do tego podpięta elektrodami) Pan Flynn: To jakie było to słowo? Fretka: Xpcveaoqfoxso Pan Flynn: Hmmm... mam wrażenie jakbym już to gdzieś słyszał. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Kuźwa! Kuźwa! Kuźwa! Dundersztyc: A może by cię tak strzelić Wreszcie-Się-Zdecydonatorem? Moranica: I on mi pomoże w rozwiązaniu zagadki dlaczego mi rzeczy znikają? Dudnersztyc: On cię zniszczy. Moranica: To zbuduj mi Rozwiążator-Tej-Wielki-Zagadki-Iciapor-Ator! Dundersztyc: Hmm... dobra. Moranica: Serio? Dundersztyc: Tak. (Robi szatański uśmiech) (W ogródku) Pan Flynn: Dzieci, już wiem jak to rozszyfrować. Fineasz: Jak? Pan Flynn: Po odkodowaniu szyfrem Vigenère słowem "BLUE BOOK" wyjdzie ten wyraz, który zaraz zostanie rozszyfrowany. Fineasz: Racja, nie pomyślałem o tym. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: I ten wynalazek pomoże mi? Dundersztyc: Pewnie! Tylko musisz kierować strzał na siebie. (Moranica strzela inatorem w siebie, a ona znika) Dundersztyc: Nareszcie się jej pozbyłem na kilkanaście godzin, bo to był tak naprawdę Wyślij-Moranicę-Do-Jakiegoś-Miejsca-Z-Którego-Wyjdzie-Za-Kilkanaście-Godzin-Inator. (Moranica się pojawia) Dundersztyc: Aaa! A ty co tu robisz tak szybko? Moranica: Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Nieważne, jak tu trafiłam, bo to tajemnica... znam różne sztuczki. (W ogródku) Fretka: To ile jeszcze będzie to trwać? Pan Flynn: Trochę trzeba poczekać, więc może poróbmy coś lub pogadajmy. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Mnie to naprawdę zastanawia dlaczego znikają i gdzie. Dundersztyc: To może sama zniknij. Moranica: Ale nie wiem jak oni znikają! Dundersztyc: Możesz weź do ręki tę puszkę i poczekasz aż zniknie. Moranica: Ej, to dobry pomysł! (Bierze do ręki puszkę) I teraz musimy poczekać. Dundersztyc: To kied... Moranica: Cicho! Daj jej spokój. Na pewno zniknie tylko musi się skupić. Dawaj, puszko! Dasz radę! Trzymam kciuki. Dundersztyc: To żałosne. Ja spad... Moranica: Nie! Ty obserwujesz tę puszkę ze mną! (W ogródku) Pan Flynn: To macie już swoich partnerów? Fretka: Ja mam chłopaka - Jeremiasza. Pan Flynn: A ty Fineasz? Fineasz: Ja na razie dziewczyny nie mam. Nikt mi się nie podoba. Pan Flynn: (do Fretki; szeptem) A czy on się komuś podoba? Fretka: Tak - Izabeli, która mieszka naprzeciwko nas. Pan Flynn: A ty Ferb? Nie jesteś moim synem, ale też chcę wiedzieć co u ciebie. Ferb: Moje życie to moja sprawa. Ja ci cię nie wtrącam, więc ty też mógłbyś. Pan Flynn: Dobrze. (do siebie) Dziwak. (W Spółce Zło) Dudnersztyc: I ile jesz... Moranica: Czekaj! Za chwilę powinna zniknąć. (W ogródku) Pan Flynn: Jeszcze trzeba poczekać. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Musimy jeszcze chwilę poczekać. (Piosenka Czekamy) Moranica: Czekamy, czekamy... Czekamy aż zniknie puszka, żeby rozkwitłać dlaczego znika I udowodnić Duśkowi, że mi w każdym odcinku coś znika Dundersztyc: Przez to twoje "śpiewanie" Moranica Uszy mi zaraz wybuchną I czekamy, czekamy... aż ta puszka zniknie lecz nie wierzę, żeby znikła więc czekamy na nic Czekamy, czekamy... (W ogródku) Fineasz: Czekamy, czekamy... Czekamy aż się załaduje żeby wiedzieć co znaczy... Fretka: Xpcveaoqfoxso Fineasz: Czekamy na to wciąż żeby to rozszyfrować by się dowiedzieć co znaczy... Fretka: Xpcveaoqfoxso Pan Flynn: Mój syn i córa czekają na to wciąż By odkryć co znaczy to zaszyfrowane słówko W sumie to ja też na to czekam Czekamy, więc czekamy... I czekamy... (W Spółce Zło i w ogródku) Wszyscy: Czekamy na to wciąż Wciąż czekamy na to coś by odkryć tajemnicę Moranica i Dundersztyc: Tego zniknięcia... Fineasz, Fretka i pan Flynn: Tego zaszyfrowania... Wszyscy: Czekamy na to wciąż (Koniec piosenki) (W ogródku) Pan Flynn: Dobra, już! Rozszyfrowane! Fineasz: I co to znaczy? Pan Flynn: Xpcveaoqfoxso znaczy Weirdmageddon. Jeśli to przetłumaczymy to wyjdzie Dziwnogedon. Ale ten wyraz jest jeszcze zaszyfrowany. Jak rozszyfrowałem ten wyraz to wychodzi nam niesamowita zagłada lub zagłada albo jak ktoś woli prościej: walka dobra ze złem. (Słychać dramatyczną muzykę, a Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka robią wielkie oczy) Pan Flynn: Niestety dzieci, ale to nas czeka. (Napisy końcowe) Dundersztyc: Czekamy już tak od kilku godzin i nadal nie zniknęło. Moranica: Bo to zawsze znika na końcu odcinka. Dundersztyc: No to teraz jest koniec odcinka i nie sądzę, że... (puszka znika) Moranica: Widzisz?! Zniknęła! Dundersztyc: Dooobra... to było dziwne. KONIEC Piosenki *Czekamy